Ganghiller
by Roxius
Summary: A giant monster suddenly appears in Inaba and begins to devour its residents, starting with Chie Satonaka. After escaping from its wrath, Yosuke and the others learn that Adachi had been waiting for this monster's arrival...the Ganghiller. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei or Atlus.

A/N: Here's some weird, possibly condescending shit for all of you good people...I'm also gonna do a Souji X Naoto next. And, hopefully, a Shadow Yukiko X Yukiko and a one-sided Dojima X Chie fic idea I had in my mind...but don't take anything I say for as the truth, because I could very easily change my mind.

ENJOY THE GRITTY RANDOMNESS THAT I AM ABOUT TO UNLEASH UPON YOUR PSYCHES!!!

* * *

_It was supposed to have been just another ordinary day for us. We were supposed to just go to school, do our work, meet up at Junes afterwards, and then go home. That was what should have happened. It was all so simple...so why couldn't it have worked out that way? Why did things have to suddenly all go to shit like this? Why? Why, I ask you? WHY?!! ...Why won't you answer me?_

* * *

Chie Satonaka let out a pained scream as the giant claw burst through her back and out of her chest, splashing both Yosuke and Yukiko with her blood and organs. The claw itself belonged to a large, titanic mechanical beast that stood over them; it was roughly around the size of a small mountain. It had a large mouth full of jagged teeth, and a crescent moon-shaped head. Its body was covered with red skin tattoos that seemed to leak a blackish liquid. It stood up on its hind legs with elegance, and its body structure was sleek and human-like. It's eyes were two large crimson orbs placed in the middle of its face. Yosuke was speechless with shock and horror, as was Yukiko. All of the color had drained from the raven-haired girl's face as she stood there; her nose, cheeks, forehead and lips were all caked in the spilt blood of her best friend. Yosuke glanced down; what was possibly Chie's liver laid at his feet.

Looking down upon them all as if they were simply ants to be stepped upon, the terrifying behemoth sneered menacingly as it raised its giant clawed hand, taking Chie's gutted corpse along with it. A loud explosion could be heard in the distance, but Yosuke's eyes were remained glued to the monstrosity that completely overwhelmed every aspect of his humanity. The beast opened its wide jaws, and a long, lime-green tongue dripping with acidic saliva slithered out of the crevice of its throat. Yosuke gulped. Yukiko fell to her knees, splattering the blood on the ground even further. The monster seemed to be enjoying watching them look so helpless and stupefied.

* * *

_What was this thing? What did it want? Why was it here? Just...just what the hell is going on?_

* * *

With a little wiggle of its finger, Chie slid off rather slowly, and she plummeted into the gaping maw of the titan, who seemed more than pleased with the taste. Shakily, Yukiko clutched her face with her hands and screamed at the top of her lungs, while Yosuke remained silent. A large, darkened stain formed on the crotch of his pants. He shivered violently as the yellow liquid slowly trickled down his right leg. Licking its lips, the creature threw back its head and let out a mighty roar; its vocal cords were similar to that of those dinosaurs from the Jurassic Park movies, Yosuke noted.

Yukiko continued to scream, her very psyche brought to the breaking point by this single event. Slowly, as if his legs were knee-deep in drying cement, Yosuke began walking towards her. He didn't dare move his gaze away from the monster; it could go after them next any second now. Yukiko tore at her hair as heavy streams of tears poured down her pale blood-stained cheeks. It was like the very foundation of time itself had slowed down to a near stand-still. One of the creature's large, bulbous eyeballs glanced down upon the two tiny figures at its feet; it had found its next meal. Yosuke held out his arm in an attempt to grab Yukiko's hand, each second passing in what seemed to be the space of five minutes. Yosuke opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Yukiko was still screaming. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

The giant monster began to lower its palm towards them, a hungry look in its massive eyes...there was blood...everywhere...it poured like rain upon their heads...the very ground he stood on shook as it was about to tear open and suck everything in...it licked its lips as it neared ever closer...

Finally, Yosuke felt his cold, sweaty hand wrap tightly around Yukiko's wet, shaking one...and then time began to move at a natural pace once again.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!" Yosuke shouted at the top of his lungs, pulling Yukiko away just as the monster's left index finger pressed into the ground, shattering the cement road and sending chunks of the hardened debris flying everywhere. Yukiko had stopped screaming now, but she had this deranged expression frozen on her face. Yosuke bit his lower lip, and looked away; he couldn't even begin to imagine just how mentally damaging this all was for the poor girl. The creature rose a giant human-shaped foot, and began to take a single step forward. Yosuke gasped, realizing that there was no way to possibly outrun it. He closed his eyes and tensed up as he prepared for a swift and painful demise...

...but then a voice spoke loudly into his left ear. "OPEN YOUR EYES, HANAMURA-KUN!!! OPEN YOUR EYES AND GET ON!!!"

Yosuke snapped his eyes open, and saw, much to his utter surprise, Adachi Toru riding alongside him on a sleek snow-white motorcycle. His red tie flapped aimlessly in the rushing winds as he glanced at Yosuke, then at the monster, and back at Yosuke again in a span of several seconds. Holding out a gloved hand, he shouted again, "C'MON, YOU AND AMAGI-CHAN...HURRY UP AND GET ON!!!"

With no other choice but to put his trust in the bumbling detective, Yosuke leaped onto the back seat of the motorcycle while in mid-run, and forced Yukiko's arms around his waist to keep her from tumbling off. Adachi quickly swerved the motorcycle to the right as the foot came crashing down, barely avoiding it in the process. Slamming his foot on the pedal, Adachi zoomed off, and the giant beast was left in the dust. After a moment, it shrugged its giant shoulders and turned around to find more people to devour in another part of town. Yukiko buried her face deeply into Yosuke's back and continued to sob quietly to herself. Yosuke himself let out a heavy sigh of both relief and despair. Adachi remained silent.

They continued to drive for what felt like hours, and soon they were in the outskirts of town. The entrance to a small forest clearing was becoming visible through the passing foliage. The large brown trees loomed overhead, casting shadows upon the three people as they drove deeper into the forest. Eventually, Yosuke finally found his voice again. His throat was still burning from all of the bile that had nearly been spewed out of his mouth several times before in the past few minutes.

"...Where are we going?" He asked, his whisper barely audible. Yukiko sniffled loudly.

"You'll see soon enough," Adachi replied just as quietly, "Once we're there, I'll explain everything to you two...don't worry..."

Yosuke sighed again; he didn't know why, but even after what he had just witnessed, he felt unnaturally calm. For a moment, Yosuke pondered that maybe he had just gone insane, and now nothing even bothers him anymore. That could be a possibility, but truthfully he doubted it. Still, the fact that he hadn't even shed a single tear or felt a single heart-wrenching pang of sadness after witnessing Chie be killed violently right before his eyes disturbed him greatly.

Adachi raised his head slightly. "We're here...this is where I've monitored the Ganghiller's movements for the last 10 years..."

"...Ganghiller?"

* * *

_In a single hour, the town was destroyed, and thousands were brutally devoured...all because of that...that THING! Will anything ever be normal again...? I wish someone could answer that for me...because I sure as hell don't know...I don't know anything anymore...not anymore..._


End file.
